An Untitled Love story
by midnightaqua13
Summary: my version of the chuumim exams discontinued :  i can write something better
1. Chapter 1

Starts at the beginning of the Chuunin Exams  
Hey everybody it's midnightaqua13 I have been reading some Gaara x sakura fanics and well.......now I'm addicted :)  
Here is my first fanfic for this couple and I hope you like it XD  
I don't own naruto........(crawls into a corner and cries)

Chapter 1Gaara POV  
We headed out with Baki towards Konoha for the exams. I don't know why I had to take them, it was pointless.  
Kankuro and Temari would NOT stop bickering. I almost took up Shukaku's plan to kill them, but then I decided against it.  
TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!

We arrived in Konoha shortly and began to walk around. As we passed a ramen shop we heard screaming from

inside. "Damnit teme!! You spilled my ramen!" 

"Hn. Shut up dobe nobody cares. And be quiet, your attracting unwanted attention." We walked inside to see a blonde haired boy pouting and a ravened haired kid glaring at nothing in particular. "Naruto, stop sulking you look like a five year old and Sasuke, apologize to Naruto. You two need to be nicer to eachother." I looked to the side to see something that suprised me. 

A girl with pink hair wearing black shorts and a crimson tshirt. "Shut it weakling. You don't deserve to speak infront of me." the ravened haired boy, known as Sasuke said to the girl. 

She looked hurt. Tears stared to well up on her eyes. What did she do to deserve this kind of verbal abuse? "Damnit teme! Apologize to Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted.  
The girl jumped up and started to run, but she didn't see me......

Sakura POV  
What had I done to deserve this? I hadn't done anything to him! I got up and started to run out but I hit something hard and started to fall back. I waited to feel the pain but it never came. Instead I heard three different gasps and I felt grainy sand holding me. 

I opened my eyes to see a boy my age infront of me with red hair and the most beautiful seafoam green eyes I had ever seen. It seemed like an eternity before he turned to glare at Sasuke.

Normal POV  
Gaara momentarily turned away from Sakura to glare at Sasuke, who in return glared back. The sand lifted Sakura to her feet and brought her over to Gaara. His siblings were shocked to see their baby brother act in such a way to a person- a GIRL nontheless. Gaara wrapped a possesive arm around Sakura who still had tears coming down her

face but was blushing furiously. She instictively clutched on to Gaara's shirt. 

"Sakura-chan are you ok!? Are you hurt? Thanks for catching my friend...um...hehe sorry what's your name?" Naruto asked. 

Gaara was shocked that someone had thanked him but kept glaring at Sasuke. "Im Gaara no Sabaku and these are my siblings Temari and Kankuro." he then turned to Sakura, "Are you ok?" he asked in a gentle yet firm voice. But before she could answer, Sasuke interupted.

"Why the hell are you in our village?". Just then someone poofed inside the ramen shop.

Kakashi stepped out and said, "Now Sasuke, is that anyway to treat our guest? And it seems that one of them has already taken a liking to Sakura." Sakura blushed again and let go of Gaara and bowed. "Gomen, I apologize for my clumsiness!". He saw Sasuke sneer at her and she flinched.

"Its fine it was his fault, you don't have to apologize." Baki then appeared to tell them that they had to check into the hotel. As they turned around to leave, Gaara turned his head and waved at Sakura, "See you later, cherry blossom."

Finally!!!!!!!!! Chapter 1 is complete XD can't wait to hear feedback from you guys :) also if you have any suggestions for the next chapter then please tell meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! Also any oneshot ideas r great!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!!!! NOW ON TO THE SECOND!!!!!  
I don't own naruto..... :( and the song is by paramore :P

Chapter 2

Sakura was completely shocked. She watched the spot where Gaara once stood and to others it would seem like she was in a trance. But the thing that confused her the most was the fact that when she was in his arms, she felt safe and loved. She had never felt like that, and she wanted to feel it again.

Sasuke on the other hand was furious. Not because the sand shinobi had held Sakura in such a way that made it look like he was protecting her from him. No it had been the fact that he come into HIS village with such confidence, that he was jealous. 

He didn't like this Gaara character. He would make sure that he was aliminated. Kakashi sighed as he looked at his student. "Well kids, as long as I'm here, I might as well explain the reason to why you saw those sand ninjas in the village. This year the Chuunin Exams are being held here. The exams are so test to see whether or not you get to

go from Genin, to Chuunin. The exams start tomorrow. So don't be late." and on that note he poofed away. 

"He's one to talk..." Naruto grumbled. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts just on time to hear Kakashi-sensei's speach. "I'm going to head home Naruto. You can have my ramen." 

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? Maybe I should walk you home to make sure that no one hurts you." Naruto said.  
"Thanks, but no thanks Naru. I can take care of myself." she stared to walk away before he could even reply. He trusted her and he knew she was strong, stronger then she let on, but she was like a sister to him and he wanted to make sure she stayed safe.  
TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That night Gaara sat on top of a building staring at the moon. Shukaku had been suprisingly peaceful after he had touched Sakura. He then stood up to go but he heard a beautiful voice. The voice sounded sad, yet calm. He landed on a branch outside a window and saw HIS Sakura curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face. 

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for you hand but  
I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood.  
If I could find out how to  
Make you listen now because  
I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love and  
I'm with you  
Breath for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breath for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

Gaara had enough if this. He didn't want her to be sad. He teleported into her room and tackled her on get bed. Sakura snapped open her eyes to see the one that she had been thinking of nonstop. 

"Gaara!? What are you doing here?" sakura asked. 

"Please don't cry cherry blossom." his hair was covering his face so she couldn't see his eyes. "I don't understand how you can make me feel this way but I don't want to see you in pain, Sakura, it makes my heart hurt." 

Sakura saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes. She also saw something else. She then realized that it was love.

"Gaara? Do you love me?"  
Gaara blushed and bent down close to her face and...

Done with chappie 2!!!!!!! Yay!!!! Sortof a cliffy but you'll probably me able to guess what will happen :P so again FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREAT and I'll try to update as soon as possible!!! :)


End file.
